Unexpected
by pokelover0ash
Summary: 5 teenagers are gathered by famous professors to be assigned a mission to take down a dangerous organization. Split between 4 regions, they will be paired up with others they never met before. Can they all work together and put aside their differences?
1. Prologue

Unexpected

**Ash:** I do not own anything but my own ideas

**Emily:** Where am I? And why is my hair an orangey brown?

**Cassidy:** What the *beep*?

**Ashley:** Ashleigh….

**Ash:** Sorry! I'm using you in this story!

**Erica:** so this is what it's like to be an anime character

~xxx~

"_In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

~xxx~

Prologue 

The room had a handful of teenagers waiting for Professor Oak and the other professors who called them to come to gather together. Fortunately, they all knew each other and were friends. These were people who had abilities but never truly had a chance to show the world what they could. They were always on the sidelines while people they knew saved the day.

No one knew why they were called here. There had been no threats to society that the police couldn't handle. Everything was peaceful for the most part. Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galatic, Team Dim Sun, Go-Rock-Squad, and Team Plasma were all taken care of and their activity was kept a bare minimum if any at all. Pokemon Pinchers still existed and caused problems but it was nothing that the Pokemon Rangers could not handle.

"Hey, Ashleigh, do you know why we're all here?" asked a teenager with orange-brown hair and blue eyes who wore an orange t-shirt that was too big for her named Emily.

"No," replied Ashleigh, a teenager with brown hair and blue eyes. "Sorry Emily."

"How long do they plan on making us wait?" asked a teenager with curly brown hair that was kept back in a pony tail, blue eyes, and glasses. "Seriously!" Her name was Ashley.

"I don't know, Ashley," Ashleigh replied. "Try to be patient."

"I'm not patient, you should know me well enough by now!" Ashley replied.

"Hey, I hear them coming in," said a teenager with short brown hair, blue eyes, and pink glasses who was named Erica.

"Finally!" exclaimed a teenager with long black hair, brown eyes, and was much taller than the other four girls. Her name was Cassidy.

The professors walked in to be faced by eager sets of eyes watching them and waiting. Professor Oak began to clear his throat while Professor Elm fixed his own lab coat.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why we summoned you here," Professor Oak started.

"Hell yeah," mumbled Cassidy.

"There is a dangerous organization on the loose and we need help stopping them before it's too late," Professor Oak continued.

"Why us?" asked Erica.

"Couldn't you have picked people a little better?" asked Emily.

"You each have your own abilities and your skills are needed for this," replied Professor Birch.

"Still, why us and not Ash Ketchum and his friends?" asked Ashleigh.

"Because you're more suitable for the job," replied Professor Rowan. "This will require undercover work, as well as the ability to piece clues together."

"Wow, you expect me to do a better job than him?" Emily asked.

"Well, you will be with other people," Professor Elm replied. "The organization is called Team Eon."

"They're active in Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn," added Professor Birch.

"In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said.

"Wait, why do I get this feeling you're pairing us up with other people and not with each other?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well, I just hope my partner isn't a pain in the butt," said Ashley.

"Emily and Cassidy will pair up Barry and Paul in Sinnoh; Erica will be paired up with Jimmy, Jack Walker, and Solana in Johto; Ashley will be paired up with Trip, Gary, and Ben in Kanto; and Ashleigh will be paired with Kellyn, Lucas, and Brendan in Hoenn," Professor Oak listed off.

"Alright! We're together!" Cassidy and Emily exclaimed before giving each other a high-five.

"Solana and Jack are rangers and Jimmy's a trainer, right?" Erica asked and Ashleigh nodded. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

"Who in the world are the people I'm paired up with?" asked Ashley.

"Gary used to be a trainer but is now a professor, Trip's a trainer, and Ben's a ranger," replied Ashleigh.

"So, do you know the people you're paired up with?" Ashley asked.

"I know Kellyn's the ranger that rescued the Riolu that my grandpa raised to be the kingdom's guardian," replied Ashleigh. "Brendan and Lucas on the other hand, I have barely any clue."

"Brendan's my son," Professor Birch replied.

"Lucas is my assistant," Professor Rowan replied.

"Oh crap! I don't know the guys we're paired with!" exclaimed Emily suddenly.

"I hope that they're cute," said Cassidy which made Erica, Ashleigh, and Ashley sweat drop and face palm themselves.

"Now, you should get going immediately," said Professor Oak.

" Alright," replied the girls.

"We'll hand you your boat tickets when you leave the room and you have about a day to get ready," Professor Elm said.

"It is recommended that you go about as if you're on a pokemon journey, it will help you to remain undercover," Professor Rowan said.

"Good, I was planning on participating in gym battles and contests in Hoenn anyways," Ashleigh replied.

"Ashleigh, quick question: how did you know which of the two of us was paired with what group of boys?" asked Ashley.

"Easy," replied Ashleigh before pointing at the floor. "The floor has who is paired up with who on it with pictures."

"Wow," said Ashley. "How come I didn't notice that before?" Ashleigh just shrugged.

"Ashleigh, Lucas will be accompanying you on the boat to Hoenn," Professor Rowan said.

"The other Ashley will have to meet her teammates at the Vermillion City port," added Professor Oak.

"Cassidy and Emily will meet Paul and Barry in Sunyshore City in Sinnoh while Erica will meet Jack Walker, Solana, and Jimmy in Newbark Town in Johto so she will be accompanying Professor Elm." added Professor Birch. "Ashleigh with a G.H. will meet Brendan and Kellyn in Slateport City after Kellyn arrives in Littleroot Town and meets Brendan." All the girls nodded, got their tickets, and then left the room to go prepare for their mission and journey.


	2. Chapter 1

Unexpected

**Ash:** I do not own anything but my own ideas

**Emily:** I still don't get why my hair is more orange than it really is

**Ashley:** you just do, Emily

**Erica:** start the chapter, please. I want to know what happens next!

**Ash:** okay

~xxx~

"_In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

~xxx~

Chapter 1

"Be careful everyone," Ashleigh said as the five teenage girls put their hands together.

"Good luck," said Erica.

"Have fun!" said Emily.

"Hope you all meet cute guys!" said Cassidy.

"Let's kick some butt girls!" said Ashley and then they broke formation. They then went their separate ways. Ashley went to Vermillion City, Erica went to Newbark Town with Professor Elm, and the rest waited for two boats to come to Pallet Town to pick them up.

One boat came from Sinnoh and another came from Hoenn. Lucas, a blunette boy who wore a scarf and a hat, came off of the Sinnoh boat while Professor Rowan, Cassidy, and Emily went on it. Ashleigh went on the Hoenn boat with Lucas and Professor Birch.

~On the Hoenn boat~

"So, you're Ashleigh?" Lucas asked. Ashleigh nodded. "I'm Lucas. Brendan and I have been already working on this so you and Kellyn will be the newbies. Gary and Jackie have worked on this as well." Ashleigh just looked at him. "Do you even talk?"

"Yes," Ashleigh replied.

"If you don't talk much, this may be a problem." Lucas said with a sigh.

~On the Sinnoh boat~

"Orange/Pink!" yelled Emily and Cassidy as they touched their noses.

"Aw, come on!" Emily replied. "One of us has to lose sometime!"

"Well, if you would just lose, this wouldn't be a problem," Cassidy replied. Professor Rowan sighed.

"It's scary to think that the world's fate is in their hands," Professor Rowan mumbled.

~With Ashley~

"Okay, where are they?" asked Ashley only to get approached by a tall guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes dress in a lab coat.

"You Ashley?" asked the boy.

"Yeah," replied Ashley.

"I'm Gary Oak," said the boy while extending his hand in a greeting. Ashley reluctantly shook his hand. "You're shorter than I expected you'd be." Soon a camera's flash could be heard and Ashley turned around to find that a guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes with a camera had taken a picture of her.

"What the heck?" Ashley asked.

"I always document my journeys," the boy replied. "You're one of the people I'm partnered up with on this mission."

"You don't go around taking pictures of people without their permission!" Ashley scolded.

"Whatever, I'm Trip," the boy replied. As soon as Trip turned around and Gary started to fiddle with his pokegear, a boy with tall some-what spiky brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a strange ranger uniform landed on the cement next to Ashley on his feet. He had a cute Pichu that had a ukulele.

"Finally! We're here!" exclaimed the odd boy.

"I take it you're Ben," said Ashley after remembering that Ashleigh had told her that Ben was a ranger which explained his outfit.

"Yep!" replied Ben. "You must be Ashley, right?" Ashley nodded. "Cool!"

"_At least one of them is friendly and seems nice."_ Thought Ashley.

~With Erica~

"Hello! Everyone here?" asked Professor Elm as he walked into his lab with Erica. When the light was turned on, Erica could see that there was a blunette ranger, a blonde ranger, and a tan trainer.

"Yeah," replied the tan trainer.

"Is that Erica?" asked the blunette ranger.

"Yes," replied Professor Elm. The blunette ranger turned to Erica.

"Erica, I'm Solana," the blunette ranger said. "The blonde guy is Jack Walker."

"You can call me Jackie," said the blonde ranger.

"Okay," replied Erica.

"And I'm Jimmy," said the tan ranger. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you," Erica replied. "It's nice to meet all of you."

~with Professor Oak~

"Well, I just pray and hope that those girls will be able to work with the others and stop Team Eon," Professor Oak thought out loud to himself as he looked out of a window in his lab. "If it wasn't for the fact that the others have been unable to stop Team Eon, I wouldn't have asked them come here and help us stop them." He looked back to the inside of his lab. "Each one of them is unique, it will be a good experience for everyone. I hope they can do it. The world's fate depends on their success, it's a good thing I didn't tell them that, I'm sure they would have freaked and become paranoid. We can't have them freaking out and paranoid, now can we? Tracy." Tracy, his lab assistant, came out from his hiding place.

"I'm sorry professor," Tracy replied.

"It's alright, I was going to tell you a bit about Team Eon anyways," Professor Oak replied.

"So, can they do it?" Tracy asked. "Take down Team Eon, I mean."

"I sure they can," Professor Oak. "Whether or not they will is a whole different question."


	3. Chapter 2

Unexpected

**Ash:** I do not own anything but my own ideas

**Ashley:** this is going to be one hell of a journey

**Cassidy: **I still wonder if Paul and Barry will be cute

**Erica:** at least I'm paired with nice people

**Emily:** Cassidy, you shouldn't be worrying about that

~xxx~

"_In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

~xxx~

Chapter 2

"So, where do you want to go first?" asked Gary.

"I may be from Johto but that does not mean that I never been to Kanto before," Ashley replied. They have been a team for two hours and already they were getting on each other nerves. "I've already journeyed through Kanto before with Emily, Erica, Cassidy, and Ashleigh."

"I was trying to be a gentleman," Gary replied with a sigh. "But I guess that's not going to work if you're going to be stubborn and rude."

"How about we head to Cerulean City?" asked Ben. "I heard it's nice and I've never been to Kanto before."

"We can visit the Cerulean Sisters," added Trip. "I can add that to my journey."

"Alright, so what route do you want to take?" Gary asked.

"Well, since we're supposed to look out for Team Eon, we could take the longer route which would include going through Lavender Town." replied Ashley.

"Any objections?" asked Gary and when he heard no one complain he kept on talking. "Alright then, it's settled. We're going to Lavender Town, through the Rock Tunnel, and then to Cerulean City." Ashley, Ben, and Trip nodded and then the foursome went on their way.

~With Erica~

"Alright, so our plan should be to go through every town and city," Solana said as she laid out a map on the table in front of her.

"From Eutreak City we can go to Olvine City and what not before going towards Blackhorn City and that other town." Jackie said as he pointed to the places as he spoke.

"Erica, do you participate in gym battles or contests?" Jimmy asked.

"Gym battles," Erica replied.

"Alright, so we'll hit all the gyms," Jimmy said. "I already have all of the badges for the Johto region and Solana and Jackie are rangers so that leaves you to be the main traveling trainer for our undercover work."

"Alright," replied Erica. "Sounds like a plan."

"Well, let's get to work then," said Jackie and the foursome exited the lab and started on their journey.

~With Cassidy and Emily~

"Finally! Land!" exclaimed Emily as she stepped onto the shores of Sunnyshore City.

"That trip was way too long!" exclaimed Cassidy.

"Now, you two must find Paul and Barry," said Professor Rowan.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted a blonde boy who wore a t-shirt that had orange and white stripes on it.

"Or they find us," said Professor Rowan with a sigh. "That's Barry."

"I'm going to have to fine you!" said Barry.

"What the *beep*?" asked Cassidy.

"Cassidy!" exclaimed Emily.

"It's about time you showed up," said an approaching boy who had purple hair.

"And that's Paul," said Professor Rowan.

"He's hot," commented Cassidy. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You would think that, Cassidy," replied Emily.

"I would," replied Cassidy.

"Alright, these two ladies are coordinators so go around competing in contests while looking out for Team Eon," said Professor Rowan before leaving.

"Alright, you heard the professor," said Paul before walking away. Barry, Emily, and Cassidy looked at each other before running after him.

"I'm Emily by the way," said Emily after they caught up to Paul.

"And I'm Cassidy," said Cassidy.

"Nice to meet you!" replied Barry with a big smile.

"Hmph, just don't get in the way," replied Paul.

~with Ashleigh~

"That was the most boring conversation I ever had," said Lucas as he got off the boat with Professor Birch and Ashleigh.

"I guess she's shy," replied Professor Birch while sweat dropping. After getting outside, Ashleigh stopped walking while the two boys continued to talk about how quiet she was. "Ashleigh? What's wrong?"

"Are you two done yet?" she asked as she was rather annoyed with both of them.

"Um, right, I'm sorry," replied Professor Birch and Lucas. The sky suddenly darkened as storm clouds appeared.

"Strange, the forecast said that it was supposed to be sunny today," said Professor Birch.

"It's being caused by either pokemon or a machine or both," replied Ashleigh as she looked at the sky.

"You can tell by looking?" asked Lucas.

"Well, it's the only other explanations there are," replied Ashleigh causing Lucas to sweat drop. Suddenly a Shadow Ball came flying at them, giving them little time to react. Ashleigh was able to help the two boys dodge by pushing them out of the way.

"Where did that come from?" asked Lucas and then a thick fog formed.

"I don't know," replied Ashleigh, "but my pokemon may be able to find that out. If you have a pokemon that can use Defog, it would be helpful if you used it." She then let out a Riolu, an Eevee, a Vulpix, and a Feraligatr. Lucas sent out a Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Defog!" said Lucas and the fog began to lift.

"Riolu, I need you to focus and try to detect any auroras that reveal bad intentions. Eevee and Vulpix, I need you two listen for in coming attacks. Feraligatr, I need you to sense weather changes and be ready to put up a barrier to protect us when an attack comes at us." Ashleigh told her pokemon and they all nodded.

"No wonder why Professor Oak chose you," said Professor Birch who was surprised at how well she worked with her pokemon. Ashleigh's pokemon were able to defend against their unknown opponent with great skill.

"Alright, lock on where the attacks are coming from and fire your attacks!" Ashleigh said and her pokemon obeyed. When the attacks were fired, they made contact and they saw a Salamance fall from the sky and hear a Misdreavus's cry.

"That's Brendan's Salamance," said Professor Birch.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Brendan could be heard yelling as his pokemon plummeted from the sky.

"Feraligatr, please help them land softly," said Ashleigh as she sweat dropped and Feraligatr used Hydro Cannon to break Salamance's fall. When the pokemon was close to the ground, two boys jumped off from it and one of them returned the Salamance.

"Okay, who was the smart one who attacked my Salamance?" asked Brendan. Lucas pointed at Ashleigh who blushed.

"It was accident, we were trying to get the person who was attacking us," Ashleigh replied. "You just happened to get in the way." Soon a couple Shadow balls were fired and everyone had to dodge them quickly. "Riolu, fire Aura Sphere at the attacker!"

"Aura Sphere?" the other boy asked who was tall and had brown hair that stuck up in the back and blue-green eyes. He was dressed in a ranger uniform. Riolu shot Aura Sphere and hit its mark revealing a woman with a Shuppet, Misdreavus, Mismagius, Driftblim, Dragonair, and a Castform.

"There we go! Good job Riolu!" exclaimed Ashleigh.

"Team Eon," Lucas said while being wide-eyed in shock.

"How dare you mess with the great Team Eon?" asked the woman.

"Easy, I just did," replied Ashleigh who was entering her battle mode.

"Pokemon, attack full force!" shouted the woman.

"Counterattack!" Ashleigh replied and it was clash of powers but Ashleigh's pokemon had the advantage. A stray Shadow Ball came right towards an unsuspecting Ashleigh and only the ranger boy noticed.

"Hey! Look out!" he yelled which brought Ashleigh's attention to him and then to the Shadow Ball just in time for her to dodge.

"Thanks," Ashleigh replied.

"No problem," the boy replied. Her pokemon had knocked out all of the woman's pokemon except for the Dragonair.

"Hyper Beam, full power!" the woman ordered and then two more grunts came into the picture with Dragonairs of their own and they even had two Dragonites.

"Crap! Feraligatr, use Protect!" Ashleigh replied. Feraligatr tried to make a barrier that could protect everyone but it didn't have enough time to protect its trainer. Ashleigh got out of the way of the Hyper Beams but was not prepared for one of the Dragonites to try to attack a trainer. "Crap! How the heck do I dodge this one?" The Dragonite was about to launch a close range Hyper Beam when the ranger boy ran and leapt over to push Ashleigh out of the way. She had her eyes closed tightly expecting to die but when she felt herself be surrounded by warmth she began to slowly open her eyes. Her eyes met the ranger boy's and she realized that he had saved her life and that she was still in his arms which made her blush slightly.

"You need to try to be a bit more careful," said the boy.

"Thank you, again," Ashleigh replied. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Kellyn," the boy replied. He then got up before helping her up. Ashleigh then noticed that her pokemon knocked out the enemy's pokemon by themselves and she was proud of them. Her pokemon came over with worried looks trying to see if she was alright.

"I'm alright guys," Ashleigh told them. She patted them on the head before returning them to their respective pokeballs.

"Alright, so that was Team Eon," said Lucas.

"Nah, I thought it was someone trying to sell candy," Ashleigh said sarcastically.

"Ahem, well, good job Ashleigh," Professor Birch. "We need to go to Littleroot Town." He let out a Skarmory and a Tropius. "Do you have any flying pokemon of your own?"

"No," replied Kellyn and Ashleigh at the same time.

"Well, there isn't any wild pokemon around here who could help you fly, so Kellyn can ride Skarmory," Brendan said. "And so can Ashleigh because I'm riding with my dad and I refuse to ride with her."

"Are you still upset about getting hit?" Ashleigh asked.

"Of course!" Brendan replied.

"Let's just get on our pokemon and fly," Lucas said and they did. Lucas went on his Staraptor, Kellyn and Ashleigh went on Skarmory, and Brendan and Professor Birch went on Tropius.

"You know how to fly, right?" asked Kellyn since Ashleigh was in front as if she was going to be the one directing Skarmory through the air.

"Um," replied Ashleigh as she got Skarmory to lift off and follow Lucas and the Birchs, "if I say no, what would you do?" Kellyn sighed.

"You don't know, do you?" asked Kellyn.

"Maybe," she replied and then she realized how far off the ground she was and started to freak out a bit. She was closing her eyes and Skamory didn't know what to do and started to go everywhere. She felt Kellyn take his arms and put them over hers to calm the Skarmory and attempt to calm her.

"First, if you don't know, don't be afraid to tell me," said Kellyn. "Second, you can't fly with your eyes closed. Third, freaking out is the last thing you want to do, Skarmory can feel what you're feeling." Ashleigh slowly opened her eyes and took a big gulp.

"I'm sorry," Ashleigh replied. "I must be causing you an awful lot of trouble."

"It's alright," Kellyn said. "It's nothing compared to what a regular day for a ranger is. I can teach you how to fly once we get to Littleroot Town, if you would like that."

"I'd love that," Ashleigh replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Unexpected

**Ash:** ~_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

**Cassidy:** since when did you listen to Lady GaGa

**Ash:** *shrugs*

**Ashley:** Ash does not own anything but her own ideas

~xxx~  
><em>"In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said.<em>  
>~xxx~<p>

Chapter 3

Erica walked through Cherrygrove with Jimmy, Jackie, and Solana. Everything was peaceful and there was no sign of Team Eon. They began to walk out and towards Violet City when the sky darkened as storm clouds moved in.

"Normally the weathers predictable in Johto," Jimmy commented. "Last time something like this happened to me, it was Team Rocket."

"Well, I guess that means its Team Eon," Erica said. Solana got a call from Professor Birch.

"Hello?" asked Solana.

"Has weather suddenly changed over in Johto?" asked Professor Birch.

"Yes," replied Solana.

"Its Team Eon," said Professor Birch. "It happened to us when we first arrived in Slateport City. We were attacked without knowing who was attacking and where they were attacking from. Also, a thick fog started to form."

"Thanks for the info professor," replied Solana. "Go tell the others." She ended the phone call and then switched function on her styler to try to sense where the disturbance was coming from. Jimmy let out his Beedrill and Typhlosion. Erica let out her Smeargle, Snivy, and Vulpix. Solana had her partner, Pulse, and Jackie had his, Chatot.

Suddenly, they were attacked by Swift. The two trainers and the two rangers had to work fast with their pokemon to avoid getting hit.

"Snivy, send out a vine to the direction the Swift attack is coming from," Erica said. "Smeargle, use Sketch and then use Swift in the direction the Swift came from. Vulpix, use flamethrower on any incoming Swift attacks."

"Typhlosion, help Vulpix out," Jimmy said. "Beedrill, send out Poison Sting with Smeargle's Swift attack."

"Chatot, get ready to blow back any smoke or fog that might prevent us from finding our opponent," Jackie said.

"Pulse, use Helping Hand," Solana said. Soon they were attacked but they were able to not only stop the attack, but were also able to send an attack back, revealing a Team Eon male grunt.

"Everyone, attack at once!" Erica said. Her pokemon, Jimmy's pokemon, Pulse, and Chatot all obeyed and their opponent's pokemon fainted. Pulse shocked the grunt and Solana tied him up.

"Good job everyone, especially you Erica," Solana said. Erica blushed.

"It was nothing, really," Erica replied.

"Nothing?" Jimmy asked. "You were awesome!" Erica blushed even more.

"Good job kid," Jackie said while patting her on the back. "Now we even have a captive!"

~With Ashley~

After hearing from Professor Birch that Ashleigh and her team had been the first to be attacked by Team Eon and that Erica and her team had just been attacked, Ashley was worried and a bit paranoid of the weather.

"Can't you just relax?" Gary asked.

"We're all aware that we need to watch for sudden weather changes, but you don't need to be paranoid," Trip said.

"I can't help it, I'm sorry," Ashley replied.

"You can always call your friends to see how they are doing," Ben said.

"True, but I don't want to interrupt and break their concentration if they're in a battle," Ashley replied.

"We're almost at Lavender Town," Gary said. "We'll arrive just in time for supper."

"Alright!" exclaimed Ben making Ashley laugh a bit. The four brunettes continued onward to Lavender Town.

~With Ashleigh~

"Okay, so just keep eyes open and stay calm, right?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yep," Kellyn replied. He had been teaching her how to fly for an hour since they got to Littleroot Town and now it was Ashleigh's turn to fly without any help. An hour later, Lucas and Brendan came out of the lab to check up on them.

"Where are they?" asked Lucas. Brendan looked up and starting laughing. "What?" Brendan pointed up at the sky where Ashleigh was laughing her head off while making Skarmory do loop-to-loops at high speed. Kellyn was holding on for dear life. Lucas started to laugh with his friend.

"ALRIGHT! YOU CAN FLY! NOW CAN YOU STOP GOING IN CIRCLES AND LET ME DOWN!" Kellyn yelled. Ashleigh stopped Skarmory while it was upside down and right above Lucas and Brendan who stopped laughing when it had come at them.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ashleigh asked.

"I tried to," Kellyn replied. "Now, how about landing right side up?" Ashleigh had Skarmory flip right side up and land. Kellyn got off as soon as he could while Brendan and Lucas started to laugh again. Ashleigh got off after him and gave Skarmory a poffin while she pat its head. Kellyn sighed as soon as he regained his balance.

"That was fun! Thank you for teaching me how to fly!" Ashleigh exclaimed with a big smile.

"Well, guess who's not being shy now!" said Lucas only to receive a glare from her.

"Hey! Erica, Jimmy, Solana, and Jackie just reported in and said that they have a Team Eon grunt hostage!" said Professor Birch.

"Really? That's great!" replied Ashleigh.

"Also, I found out from Chairperson Erma that Kellyn doesn't have a partner pokemon ," said Professor Birch and Kellyn blushed. "So, I thought that you could take Skarmory with you. It listens to you and Ashleigh a whole lot better than it listens to me and Brendan." Brendan blushed and Professor Birch tossed Kellyn Skarmory's pokeball.

~With Emily and Cassidy~

"Where and when is the next contest?" asked Emily.

"Here tomorrow," replied Paul. "Sign up over in by the Pokemon Center and then start practicing." He then just kept on walking.

"How rude!" exclaimed Emily.

"Hurry up! Registration is over here!" yelled Barry who was already by a building labeled Pokemon Contest.

"How impatient!" exclaimed Cassidy. She and Emily ran over and went inside to sign up. They came out to see that Paul and Barry were waiting with bags. "Did they go shopping?"

"Here," Paul said as he tossed them the bags. "Poffin cases and those stickers and seals coordinators like to use in contests." Emily and Cassidy looked at him in shock.

"T-Thank you!" Emily replied.

"How sweet of you!" exclaimed Cassidy.

"Come on! I found a field for you two train in while we were waiting!" Barry yelled before dragging them away with Paul following him.

"But I wanted to eat first!" Emily exclaimed.

"You're hungry?" Barry asked as he stopped and looked at Emily.

"Of course I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Emily replied.

"Then why didn't you say something before?" Barry asked. "I know a great café we can go to!"

"You never gave me a chance to," Emily replied before Barry took hold of her hand and led her to a café, leaving Cassidy and Paul to follow.


	5. Chapter 4

Unexpected

**Ashley:** this is going to have romance in it, isn't it?

**Ashleigh:** Stop reading my mind!

**Ash:** . stop sharing my brain, both of you!

**Erica:** O.o

**Emily:** wow, you three are so alike!

**Ashley, Ashleigh, & Ash:** you just realized this now? *turn to each other* Seriously?

**Erica:** um, pokelover0ash does not own anything she doesn't own

**Emily:** now, what does this button do? *presses a red button and the off air sign turns on*

~xxx~

"_In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. _

_And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

~xxx~

Chapter 4

"I'm going to call up my friends, I'll be back in a bit," Ashley told Gary, Trip, and Ben before leaving the room to go to a video phone. She called Emily, Erica, and Ashleigh on their Transcievers so she could talk to all of them at once.

"Hello?" asked Emily. "Oh hey Vanilla Ashley!"

"Hey Emily, how are things over in Sinnoh?" Ashley asked.

"Well, we signed up for contest that takes place tomorrow and we're partnered up with a grumpy purple head and hyper active blonde guy." Emily replied.

"Hello?" asked Erica and Ashleigh as they answered their Transcievers.

"Hey big shots!" Emily replied.

"Heard you two already faced Team Eon," Ashley said.

"You heard right," replied Erica.

"One of the guys on my team taught me how to fly, it was fun!" Ashleigh said.

"Someone who's not me got you to overcome your fear of heights?" Ashley asked.

"I told you my fear of heights isn't that bad," Ashleigh replied.

"So, how are everyone's teams?" Erica asked. "Mine is really nice and accepting."

"I have Cassidy, a purple headed grump, and a hyper active blonde that can't sit still for very long," Emily replied.

"I'm stuck with all guys that have brown hair," Ashley replied. "One is stubborn, annoying, and a bit rude while one is a creep who takes pictures of everything 'to document his journey.' The third one is okay and pretty optimistic."

"Well, Lucas thinks I'm too shy and wants me to talk more, Brendan is still mad at me for accidentally hitting his Salamance with my pokemon's attacks when I was trying to hit who was attacking us, and Kellyn's nice, he saved me from a Dragonite already and taught me how to fly after finding out I didn't know how and I was the one steering," Ashleigh replied.

"You do need to talk more," Ashley said. Ashleigh stuck out her tongue in response. "But Kellyn sounds nice."

"Hey, Emily, did you tell them that one of the guys we're paired with is hot?" asked Cassidy.

"No," Emily replied. "He's not hot and he's not cute!"

"I guess Cassidy has a crush," Ashley commented.

"Aw, Pachirisu got out of its ball again!" Emily exclaimed. "No! Don't steal cotton candy!"

"I guess it's time to sing the Squirrel song," Ashleigh replied. "It always works to get that Pachirisu back over to Emily."

"Do we have to?" asked Ashley.

"Yes," replied Cassidy, Emily, and Ashleigh.

"Fine," said Ashley with a sigh.

"A 1 and a 2 and a 1, 2, 3," said Erica.

"_~Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels,_" sang Emily, Ashleigh, Ashley, Erica and Cassidy. "_Squirrels! La la la la! Squirrels! La la la la. Squirrels! La la la la! Squirrels! La la la la. Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels, Squirrels. S-Q-U-I-R-R-E-L-S S-Q-U-I-R-R-E-L-S S-Q-U-I-R-R-E-L-S S-Q-U-I-R-R-E-L-S S-Q-U-I-R-R-E-L-S S-Q-U-I-R-R-E-L-S S-Q-U-I-R- ah, oh man, lost my breath on that one. Squirrels! La la la la! Squirrels! La la la la. Squirrels! La la la la! Squirrels! La la la la. Squirrels._"

"Hey, you cam e back," Emily exclaimed as her Pachirisu hopped over to her.

"What the heck were you singing?" asked Kellyn, Lucas, Brendan, Ben, Gary, Trip, Jimmy, Jackie, Barry, and Paul. The girls blushed as they realized their singing could be heard from anywhere from across the table to another room.

"Um, the Squirrel song," Ashley, Erica, and Ashleigh replied.

"The Squirrel song!" replied Cassidy and Emily.

"The what song?" asked Kellyn, Lucas, Gary, and Jackie. Brendan, Jimmy, Ben, and Barry start laughing

"It's sounds immature," said Paul and Trip.

"It's sounds awesome, you got to to teach me that!" Brendan, Jimmy, Ben, and Barry exclaimed. Ashleigh, Erica, Ashley, Cassidy, Emily, Paul, Kellyn, Lucas, Jackie, Solana, Gary, and Trip sweat dropped.

"While we're at it, let's sing 'Best Friend' by Toybox!" Emily exclaimed.

"Fine," replied the rest of the girls.

"Hey! I know that song!" exclaimed Ben, Barry, and Brendan.

"Come on Ashleigh, sing with me!" Emily said. "_~Na na na na na na na!"_ Ashleigh joined in. "_Have you ever been in love?_"

"_~Hoo hah! "_ sang the three boys who knew the song and next thing everyone knew, they were all singing along.

"_~He's my bestfriend, best of all best friends, you should get a best friend too!_" sang the girls and soon the song progressed.

"_~Let's get this on, hit me with laser-gon!"_ sang Ben, Brendan, and Barry.

"Okay, can we stop singing?" asked Paul.

"Maybe," replied the girls. Emily puts on the Waka Laka song on and Pachirsu starts dancing while Ashleigh's Eevee comes out and starts dancing and so does Ashley's Bonsly, Cassidy's Oshawatt, and Erica's Snivy.

"Wow, such a rare Pokemon," Lucas and Brendan exclaimed over on Ashleigh's side.

"Um, I wouldn't try to pet it if I were you," Ashleigh replied.

"Hey, people are watching, we're going to put on a show, see ya!" Emily exclaimed before hanging up and ending the music.

"I got to go, Generator X is going to be on," Erica said before hanging up.

"Ah, don't cry Bonsly!" Ashley exclaimed as her Bonsly started to cry because the music had ended and it was hungry. "Ashleigh, what do I do?"

"Play music, pick it up and rock it, feed it, offer a toy for it to play with," Ashleigh started to list off things for Ashley but then stopped. "Sorry, I kind of have a stubborn, selfish, picky Eevee to handle over here. Ask the boys for help, I'm sure the professor and the ranger will know what to do." Ashleigh hanged up.

Ashley went through her bag trying to find MooMoo milk and baby Pokemon food or even a toy or two. Soon, they heard crashing noise outside and someone popped their head in.

"A Mawile is loose outside! We're trying to find its trainer," said a man. Ashley looked at and counted her pokeballs. She was missing one. She face palmed herself.

"I must have dropped her pokeball." Ashley muttered. She got up and made sure she had her other pokemon with her. "I'll take care of it, it's my fault for dropping its pokeball on the way here in the first place."

"Great, so you're rude, stubborn, and now irresponsible?" Gary said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ashley replied. "Everyone makes mistakes. This is the first time this has happen, at least it's the first time it has happened without Ashleigh being around to help me." She ran outside, leaving her baby Bonsly with the three boys to deal with.

"So, do either of you know how to handle baby pokemon?" Trip asked. "Because I never had to deal with a baby in my life."

"Well, for food, it needs to mushed, it can't eat solid food," Gary replied. "That's about it but I can go look for baby food for it." Gary got up and went to go search the Pokemon Center for Pokemon baby food.

"Hey, Ukulele Pichu, how about you play a song for Bonsly?" Ben asked his partner and the Pichu nodded. It smiled and started to play and almost immediately, the Bonsly stopped crying and started to smile.

When Ashley came in, she was surprised to see that Ukulele Pichu was playing music for Bonsly, Ben was making Bonsly laugh by making funny faces, and Gary was getting the baby food ready. Trip was taking pictures of the development. Trip, Gary, and Ben looked at her when she came over but then went back to what they were doing except for Trip.

"Did you get that Mawile?" Trip asked.

"Yeah, and I found its pokeball as well," Ashley replied. She looked over at Gary and then Ben. "I'm impressed, I didn't think you guys would do something without asking."

"Well, it would have cried and annoyed us if we didn't do anything," Trip said. Ashley glared at him while Gary rolled his eyes.

"I did it because as a Ranger, it's my duty to help Pokemon and people alike," Ben said. "But I like helping others so I don't normally see it as work."

"You would have complained, we would have caused a bigger uproar, and we can take care of a baby," Gary said.

"I liked Ben's answer better," Ashley replied as she shook her head. "But, thanks guys."

"No problem," Ben exclaimed.

"Don't mention it," Trip replied.

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman at heart," replied Gary. Ashley rolled her eyes as she picked her Bonsly up.

"Again, I liked Ben's reply better," Ashley said. Bonsly looked around as if it was trying to figure out why Ashley wasn't getting along with the boys. Gary handed Ashley the baby food. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gary replied. Ashley fed Bonsly and then watched it play with Ben's Pichu.

"What Pokemon do you have anyways?" Gary asked.

"Hoothoot, Mawile, Spinarak, Bonsly, Tropius, and the last one's a secret," Ashley replied.

"Okay?" Gary said.

"All you have are unevolved pokemon?" Trip asked. "Pathetic." Ashley let out her Mawile and let it chomp on Trip's head.

"As you were saying," Ashley said.

"Get it off!" Trip replied and Ashley returned her Mawile. "That thing has a bite for something so small."

"And it was only playing with you," Ashley said.

~with Ashleigh~

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" yelled Brendan as he ran around with Ashleigh's Eevee biting his hand.

"I would if you'd just let me!" Ashleigh replied. Lucas tried pulling Eevee off only to get it mad at him as well. Ashleigh sighed and then went and got her poffin case out. When she got back, she was surprised that Kellyn had Eevee and was petting it in his arms and her Eevee was not trying to bite him.

"First my Salamance and now my hand," Brendan complained. Ashleigh ignored him and then walked over to Kellyn.

"I can't believe that she's letting you pet her, let alone let you hold her," Ashleigh said with her Eevee's favorite poffins in a bag in her hand.

"Really?" Kellyn asked.

"She's a picky stubborn little thing," Ashleigh replied. "She only lets me, Erica, and Ashley hold her and pet her and she doesn't like males very much."

"Well, I guess there is a first for everything," Kellyn said before Eevee jumped out of his arms and into Ashleigh's. The Eevee immediately went for the bag of poffins. "It was so well behaved before."

"She had a job to do," Ashleigh replied. "She likes the spotlight and is a bit jealous of my Vulpix."

"She's like her trainer," Brendan said. Ashleigh glared at him.

"More like she's similar, there seems to be many traits the two don't share with each other," Lucas replied.

"So, what is your plan?" Professor Birch asked.

"We're going to Pettleburg City first since there is a gym there and then to Rustboro City," Ashleigh replied. "From there we could go to three different places, we could head for Fallarbor Town, Verdanturf Town, or Dewford Town."

"I love how she plans all of this without our input," Brendan commented.

"But she's the one who is providing the head of our undercover," Lucas replied.

"True," Brendan replied.

"Alright, you can head out tomorrow," Professor Birch said. "You all need to rest first."


	6. Chapter 5

**Ash:** I do not own anything

**Erica:** except for your OCs

**Ash:** yeah...and whatever I own that I bought with my own money...

**Emily:** where's Cassidy?

**Ash:** I locked her the closet

**Emily:** O.o

_~xxx~_

_"In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions._

_And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

_~xxx~_

Chapter 5

~With Emily and Cassidy~

"I think it must be bedtime for the other regions, or getting close to it," Emily said as she walked down the street to the park with Cassidy, Paul, and Barry.

"Obviously," Paul replied.

"What? Are you tired?" Barry asked.

"No," Emily replied. "I think all of us girls are used to having to adjust to different time zones."

"Except for the fact that Ashleigh absolutely hates it when we keep her up til midnight no matter what time zone we're in," Cassidy said, "I thought she was never going to forgive us for that."

"No, we just let her sleep at 8 to 9 pm so we wouldn't have to deal with her cranky side again," Emily replied.

"Glad she's not in Sinnoh," Paul said. "I was planning on making sure we covered ground fast."

"Time to practice!" Barry announced when they arrived at the park.

"Might as well," Emily said before letting out a few of her pokemon.

"Damn, I forgot, we need to stop by Ashleigh's house in the Lucario Kingdom so I can get my Tepig back and give back the Oshawott!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Emily exclaimed. "Hehe, I forgot." Paul sighed.

"Just mark the place on the map when we get to the Pokemon Center," Paul said before claiming a park bench to himself.

~with Erica~

Erica let out a yawn as she laid back on her bed in the room they had rented that she was sharing with Solana. Jimmy and Jackie had the room across from them. Solana came out inher pajamas.

"Tired?" Solana asked.

"It's been awhile since so much has happened in one day," Erica replied. "Things normally don't get very hetic unless Cassidy, Emily, and Ashley are arguing, its worse when all of us are involved in an arguement."

"I'd imagine being called for this is a big surprise for all of you," Solana said. Erica nodded.

"Yeah," Erica replied. "None of us saw it coming."

~with Ashley~

Ashley let out an iritated sigh.

"We're all sharing a room because?" Ashley tried asking again.

"It's cheaper," Gary replied.

~With Ashleigh~

Ashleigh rubbed her eye and turned on a light as she sat up in her bed as she felt one of her pokemon tugging on her blanket.

"What is it?" Ashleigh asked in a whisper. It was her pesky little Eevee. The little thing just tugged at her trainer's pajama pants until Ashleigh got up. Her Riolu helped her communicate with her Pokemon better.

_**"You forgot to call your parents before going to bed."**_ Riolu told her...in her head. It had taken some getting used to, but Ashleigh knew this ability of her Riolu was one of the reasons her Grandfather gave him to her. Ashleigh nodded and picked up Eevee before heading down the stairs with Riolu following her. She was almost to where the video phone was when she heard some talking and saw some light. She stopped and then looked around the corner to see Kellyn talking to a girl who Ashleigh could only guess was his sister from the resemblance in the facial features and the bangs.

"Kellyn! Why did you leave Pachirisu behind again?" the girl yelled at Kellyn. A Pachirisu was yelling something at Kellyn too that sounded similar to what the girl had said.

"I'm sorry Karrie," Kellyn replied, "I didn't think he wanted to come."

"You're going to need more than that Skarmory Birch gave you if you really want to make yourself useful," Karrie said. "I'm going to send Pachirisu over."

"But don't I need something to give you in exchange?" Kellyn asked.

"Not really," Ashleigh replied before stepping into the light. "That's really only when you have six pokemon and want to switch out one for a different one." Kellyn just stared and blinked at her.

"When did you get there?" Kellyn asked.

"Since the girl started yelling about you leaving behind a Pachirisu," Ashleigh replied. "I only came down because Riolu reminded me that I still needed to call my family and my Transciever is charging."

"Oh," was the only thing Kellyn could say.

"I'm sending him over now," Karrie said and soon there was a pokeball in the transport spot and a Pachirisu came out of it. One of the first things that Pachirisu did was use Discharge on Kellyn. It was kind of funny, especially since his hair was all spiky from the electricity. "You didn't tell me anything about a girl, brother." Kellyn let out a sigh.

"Didn't think I had to," Kellyn replied. "Ashleigh, this is my sister Karrie. Karrie, this is Ashleigh."

"Hiya!" Karrie said with a smile on her face.

"Hi," Ashleigh replied.

"I'm definitely telling Keith, Laurie, Todd, and Rhythmi about this," Karrie exclaimed.

"Don't tell Keith and Rhytmi about this," Kellyn replied. Karrie just stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I get it, tell them you have a female team member about your age instead of saying you possibly have a girlfriend," Karrie replied. Kellyn blushed from embarrassment and a slight tinge of pink blush appeared on Ashleigh's cheeks. Before Kellyn could say anything, Karrie ended the video chat with her brother.

"Sorry about my sister," Kellyn said. "She take pleasure in teasing in me and trying to pick on me." Ashleigh nodded. "You should call your family now, I bet they're getting pretty worried." Once again, Ashleigh nodded. She then went to the video phone and called up her parents and started to chat with them for a bit. Kellyn watched up until he got the feeling that someone or something was glaring at him. It was then when he noticed that her Riolu and an Absol -who he could only guess was hers- were staring at him (although the Absol was more giving him the death glare.) Kellyn then picked up his Pachirisu, went towards the stairs, took one last look at Ashleigh talking on the video phone with her family, and then headed upstairs to his guest room.

Though Brendan was sure that she was going to give them all troubles and Lucas agreed, Kellyn knew that her quirky little ways would most definitely help them in the long run.

~end of chapter~

**Ashleigh:** Review!~

**Ashley:** why does it seem so obvious that Ashleigh's going to (if she hasn't already) develop a crush on Kellyn?

**Ash:** um...because its hard not too?

**Erica:** Ash forgot to mention previously to fanfiction readers that she will be accepting some OCs

**Ash:** I'd like to have OCs based off of my fanfiction and DeviantArt friends

**Ashley:** she'll need to know:

Name

Nickname (if any)

Pokemon Team

Hometown and Region

Crush (If any)

Appearance

Personality

Occupation

Anything Else You Deem Important To Tell Me About Your OC

**Emily:** celegal1 (from DeviantArt and Fanfiction)and Sandstorm Cat (from DeviantArt) both will have their OCs in it that are based off on them

**Ash:** Villians and Heros/Heroines are both welcome

**Erica:**and there you have it!

**Ashley:** oh, and Ash wants to know how many and which pairings you think are going to be used and if they're too noticeable

**Ash:** I really want to hear/read your opinions of this story


	7. Chapter 6

Unexpected

**Ash:** okay...sorry for taking so long

**Ashley:** T.T

**Ashleigh:** we forgive you

**Emily:** =D

**Erica:** pokelover0ash does not own anything but her own OCs.

~xxx~

"In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said.

~xxx~

Chapter 6

Ashley woke up to be relieved at the knowledge that the room had two sets of bunk beds. She was the first one up, but she was glad about it. She went in the bathroom to change and then packed her things.

Gary woke up next and changed before waking Ben and Trip up. They were a bit grumpy to be woken up but they got changed and grabbed their things so they could eat breakfeast.

"So Rock Tunnel today," Gary said. Ashley nodded.

~with Ashleigh~

Professor Birch, Lucas, Kellyn, and Brendan woke up smelling eggs from downstairs. They changed out of their pajamas and went downstairs to find that Ashleigh was cooking breakfeast with Mrs. Birch. Her Ampharos and Riolu were helping set the table while her Absol was making sure her Vulpix and Eevee wouldn't kill each other before breakfeast. Her Feraligatr smiled happily as it was sitting down by the table.

"Smells good," Brendan exclaimed. Ashleigh put the last plate of eggs and bacon on the table and then looked at them before smiling.

"Good morning," Ashleigh replied before putting down food for her Pokemon. The boys sat down at the table and then Mrs. Birch and Ashleigh sat down.

"Dig in dears," Mrs. Birch said and so the boys did.

"Yum, this is really good," Kellyn replied.

"This is so much better than cereal," Brendan replied.

"I haven't a breakfeast this good since I last ate my mom's cooking," Lucas replied.

"You should thank Ashleigh, the eggs and bacon were her idea," Mrs. Birch said which cause Ashleigh to blush.

"Thank you," Kellyn, Lucas, and Brendan said with smiles before going back to eating.

~with Erica~

"Violet City here we come!" Jimmy exclaimed. Erica smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Jackie replied and the foursome ran off in the distance towards Violet City.

~with Emily and Cassidy~

Emily put on her glitterly orange dress that was a bit fluffy and came down to her knees. Cassidy helped her curl her bangs and put her hair in a bun. Emily then put on white gloves that almost went to her elbows, white dress shoes, and a white necklace made of pearls.

Cassidy put on an elegant red dress that had ruffles in it and went barely reached her knees. The dress was strapless and had black belt that went around her adomen. She wore black elbow-length gloves and black high heeled dressy boots. She curled her hair and put makeup on.

They both had their Pokemon ready to use in the contest.

"Welcome to the Sunnyshore Contest Hall!" the MC announced. Cassidy and Emily waited and watched until it was their turn. "Next up, all the way from the Hoenn region, is Emily from Seaport City!" Emily ran up on stage and jumped and released her pokeball. In flash of dazzling light and stars, her Pachirisu appeared.

"Pachirisu, it's time to play!" Emily shouted. "Use Swift and then jump up while using Discharge!" Pachirisu made a firework display with its Swift and Discharge attacks. "Alright, put a Sweet Kiss into that!" It was then raining stars and hearts. "Now Attract!" The crowd went wild and Emily got a perfect score.

A few coordinators later it was Cassidy's turn.

"From Saffron City, Kanto, we have Cassidy!" the MC announced. Cassidy let the spotlight hit her before looking at the audience. She ran up on stage and posed, lifting one leg and winking at the audience while holding up a pokeball in one hand high in the air. The pokeball opened and ribbons wrapped arround Cassidy into a bow on top of her hand. The blue light bursted revealing her Mismagius.

"It's show time," Cassidy said. "Let's show a little class, shall we?" Her Mismagius smiled and nodded before lifting off into the air and floating to the middle of the stage and sent Shadow Balls flying and then stopped them using Psychic before they were able to hit anybody and sent them flying back at itself. The crowd gasped, but Mismagius didn't budge, instead it spun in a circle while using Psybeam and then it floated up while have the purple ray spiral around it and it exploded the Shadow Balls which made Mismagius sparkle and glow.

Cassidy gained a perfect score and she was off to the next round with Emily. Soon it was time for timed contest battles. Cassidy was up against a complete stranger.

"Good luck," Emily said. "Who are you using?" Cassidy smiled.

"Oshawott," Cassidy replied. "You?"

"Infernape," Emily replied. Cassidy nodded and then went to the stage.

Her opponent sent out a Glameow, so Cassidy smiled and sent out Oshawott with more confidence than she originally had. Cassidy defeated her opponent with ease and grace since her opponent never saw an Oshawott before and Cassidy had raised a Glameow.

Emily's opponent sent out a Piplup but in one minute, her Infernape fainted it. It was eventually time for the fina battle which was between Emily and Cassidy.

"Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" Cassidy said.

"Infernape, Flame Charge!" Emily said. Inferape was able to evaporated the water but was still hit in the head with Oshawott's head. "Mach Punch!"

"Shell Chop!" Cassidy said. It was a tense five minutes, but Emily won when the timer buzzed. She got the ribbon and she went and got changed with Cassidy before going out to be greeted by Barry and Paul.

"That was totally awesome!" Barry exclaimed.

"Hmph, good job," Paul said. "Nice Mismagius and Infernape."

"Thank you," Emily and Cassidy replied.

**Ash:** Cassidy and Emily get the spotlight!

**Emily:** YAY!

**Cassidy:** about time

**Ashley:**Ashleigh, you cook?

**Ashleigh:** well, yeah, making eggs and bacon isn't THAT hard

**Erica:** =) Review

* * *

><p>Still accepting OCs =)<p>

Remember I need to know:

Name

Nickname (if any)

Pokemon Team

Hometown and Region

Crush (If any)

Appearance

Personality

Occupation

Anything Else You Deem Important To Tell Me About Your OC


	8. Chapter 7

Unexpected

**Ash:** sorry...again =(

**Cassidy:** why haven;t you updated in a while?

**Ash:** writer's block for this chapter and I wanted to start writing a christmas fanfiction but I probably won't finish it so I don't know if I'll put up that story up yet

**Ashley:** hey genius, try to finish your other stories first

**Ash:** DX I'm trying!

**Ashleigh:** what were we doing again?

**Emily:** =( I don't remember...

**Erica:**Ashley's at the Rock Tunnel, Ashleigh's eating at the Birches, I'm on my way to Violet City, and Emily and Cassidy just finished a contest in Sunnyshore

**Ash:** Thanks Erica =D

**Erica:** you forgot too?

**Ash:** um...yeah...sort of

**Ashleigh:** pokelover0ash only own her OCs.

**Ash:** okay, now what am I writing for this chapter?

**Ashley:** how are we supposed to know?!

_~xxx~_

_"In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions._

_And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

_~xxx~_

Chapter 7

Ashleigh was looking at Brendan and Lucas as they brought out bikes. They had their own: one was a red mechanical bike that can perform wheelies and one was red that was the bike that could ride up sand slides. The extra two bikes coming out was when she started to really wonder if they assumed she was comfortable with off-road was a pink one that had one hand brake and one foot brake; the other one was green and had two hand brakes.

"If we ride these we can get to Pettleburg City in no time," Brendan said.

"Assuming no one crashing and that everyone can bike at good speed," Ashleigh replied.

"What kind of trainer doesn't use their bike after they get one on their journey?" Lucas asked. Ashleigh raised her hand. "Why?"

"Most of the time I forget I have one," Ashleigh replied while shrugging. "Which reminds me, I have one of those collapsible bikes in my bag." Ashleigh dug out a blue bike that had foot brakes.

"Oh good, a bike that's not pink that has foot brakes," Kellyn replied. Ashleigh set the bike up and Lucas and Brendan stared at her and Kellyn.

"You never rode a bike that has hand brakes?" Brendan asked.

"No, its just that my first reaction is to use the foot brakes when I need to stop," Kellyn replied while scratching the back of his head.

"So what are you going to do Ashleigh?" Lucas asked and her Absol came out of its pokeball on its own.

"Absol likes to give me rides," Ashleigh replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Brendan exclaimed. "We're running behind!"

"Okay, okay, Mr Impatient," Ashleigh replied as she got onto Absol's back. Kellyn mounted onto Ashleigh's blue bike after he adjust the seat so it would be just a little higher. Brendan and Lucas got on to their bikes: Brendan's was the red mechanical one and Lucas's was the red speed one. The group then sped off to Pettleburg City.

~with Erica~

Erica and her group made it to Violet City in the afternoon. They walked down the streets and because of Solana and Jackie wearing their uniform, kids and adults alike kept coming up to them to ask for pictures, autograph, and to tell them about what its like to be a Ranger.

"You two are attracting quite the attention," Erica said with a smile on her face.

"I told you we should have wore disguises," Jackie said as he looked at his fellow Ranger.

"I told you we'd have to wait until we hit a city or town that had a good shop that had good clothes," Solana replied.

"I think there's a shop somewhere around here," Jimmy said. They wandered around until they found a clothing store. They entered and eventually came out with Solana wearing a blue t-shirt with a white tank top underneath, gray jacket, a short gray skirt, black leggings, and brown boots and Jackie wearing black hiking pants, red scarf, white t-shirt, a gray vest, brown boots, white socks, gray fingerless gloves, and a red and white baseball cap. "Not bad."

"Alright, let's get Erica signed up for a battle with Faulkner," Jackie said as he fiddle with his new cap. Solana handed Jackie a shoulder-strap backpack that a trainer might carry before putting the strap of her new big laptop bag/extremely large handbag over her head. Erica turned and looked at them before nodding. They walked to the gym and Erica made an appointment by writing her name in an empty time slot on the sign up sheet just outside the gym.

~with Cassidy and Emily~

"That was fun!" Emily exclaimed as they walked to the Pokemon Center.

"It actually was kind of cool," Barry replied.

"Alright, we'll be eating at the Pokemon Center, sleep, and then leave at about six or six thirty so we can get a head start," Paul said.

"Six?!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Na-uh, the earliest we're leaving is seven thirty."

"Six thirty," Paul replied.

"Seven thirty," Cassidy argued. This went on until food was set on the table in the Pokemon Center.

"Um, is it normal for those two to be arguing so much?" Nurse Joy asked and Barry and Emily shrugged.

"I don't know, they have only known each other for about two days tops," Emily replied.

~with Ashley~

The Rock Tunnel was dark and let's just say Ashley isn't fond of tunnels and the darkness wasn't helping. She wished she had brought a flashlight with her. She kept walking until she realized that she didn't know if her teammates were in front of her or behind her, or even beside her.

"Just great," Ashley mumbled as she let out her Mawile and Hoothoot. She felt uneasy, like someone was watching her and waiting to jump out at her.

Meanwhile, Ben was fumbling around in the darkness until he realized he could just ask his Pichu to use Flash. As soon as Pichu lit up the area, Ben quickly discovered that he was surrounded by Team Eon grunts.

"Crap," Ben said as he looked around for any wild Pokemon while trying to think of a plan that was at least semi-decent. If only he had remembered about Pichu's ability sooner, maybe he would have not been separated from the others.

Meanwhile, Trip was walking around with his Lampent and a flashlight when suddenly smoke appeared and before the two could do anything, they found themselves knocked out and tied up.

While this was happening, Gary was walking with his Umbreon while holding a flashlight and a map when he realized that the reason why he hadn't heard any of the people he was paired up with was not because they decided to be quite. He looked back.

"Hey! Where are you guys?!" Gary yelled as he wished he had obtained at least one of their numbers.

"Not very subtle, are we Gary Oak?" a male voice asked from behind Gary. Gary turned around with a pokeball in his hand.

"Umbreon, where is he?" Gary asked. Umbreon tried to figure it out but something attack it, causing it to be poisoned. "Umbreon! Okay, who and where are you?!"

"All in good time Oak," the voice replied. "Though I am surprised that your two comrades were easily surrounding, then again so were you. One of them is knocked out, another is surrounded and being bound as we speak, you're here, and then there is that last comrade that was the only one to realize something was off and is now waiting as if the person is expecting us to attack very soon."

'_Ashley..._' Gary thought as he started to try to think of a way to let her know that the rest of them are in trouble.

"Electivire!" Gary said and then something flew at the pokeball and broke off the button so that the Pokemon could not be released. "Eh? No way!" Gary returned Umbreon and decided to run in the direction in which he came, but he was stopped. He soon found himself tied up in a Pokemon's String Shot.

Ashley let out her Spinarak, Bonsly, and the Tropius she had borrowed from Ashleigh and Erica. She held another pokeball in her hand.

'_Wait a second, Tropius was trained and raised by Erica and Ashleigh. Thanks to Erica it probably has abnormally high stats and thanks to Ashleigh it probably knows moves it wouldn't normally know.'_ Ashley thought with a smile on her face.

"Flash," Ashley said quietly and Tropius made area well lit so they could see. She noticed a tall man dress in what seemed to be black.

"Impressive, you're the last one, you know," the man said. "And to think the professors thought you four could stop our activity in Kanto, pathetic."

"What did you do with the others?" Ashley asked. The man stepped to the side and grunts dressed in green, blue, and white dragged over three tied up boys and two caged Pokemon. Ashley recognized them immediately despite the fact the guys were gagged. They were Gary, Ben, and Trip. "Well, guess I have to save them now."

"You think you can beat me and my grunts?" the man asked.

"You really don't know me or my friends," Ashley replied before taking out more pokeballs. "I carry more than six with me and so does another friend of mine and sometimes another friend does the same."

"You think the element of mystery will help you against us?" the man asked.

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to try," Ashley replied while shrugging. "Besides, I WILL beat you."

"Grunts, send out your Pokemon," the man said and then Ashley was soon facing ten Golbats, five Crobats, two Muks, four Gravelers, a Golem, and fifteen Geodudes. Bonsly looked scared but Mawile looked like she loved the sight of the challenge. Spinarak knew it had to beat the bad guys and Tropius was not intimidated at all. Hoothoot used Foresight and revealed a couple Gastly.

"That's a lot of Pokemon," Ashley said. "I suppose its time for a three of my other Pokemon to play." Ashley then released a Charizard, a Sceptile, and a Froslass."Take down Team Eon and free the captives!" Bonsly used Uproar and Rock Slide while Mawile used Iron Head, Metal Claw, and Crunch. Hoothoot was using Hypnosis, Gust, Peck,and Aerial Ace while Spinarak was using Poison Sting, Bug Bite, and String Shot. Charizard was using Metal Claw, Flamethrower, and other various moves while Froslass used a number of Ice type moves and Sceptile was moving fast while using Leaf Blade. Sceptile and Charizard freed Ben, Pichu, Gary, Trip, and Lampent while the grunts retreated since the Pokemon were defeated.

"I suppose I have underestimated you," the man said. "This something to look into. Until we meet again, good bye." The man then walked away before disappearing into the darkness. Ashley returned her Pokemon while the boys got up and rushed over to her.

"That was cool!" Trip exclaimed. "I mean, nice job." Ashley smiled.

"You're pretty good," Gary said. "Sorry I ever doubted your abilities."

"That was AWESOME!" Ben said. "And dangerous!"

"Next time, let's try not lose each other," Ashley said. "If it weren't for the special training some of my Pokemon received from Ashleigh and Erica, I don't think I would have won, or at least not as easily."

"Yeah," Gary replied. "Let's go, and remember, flashlights and Flash, folks. Don't make me get the rope out of my backpack and tie our hands together."

"That actually might be a smart idea," Ashley said and so they tied one wrist of each person to everyone else with plenty of room in between so they wouldn't get separated again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> yes Tinyfox, I'm still accepting Ocs. No, the story is not dead...

**Emily:** when are the other people's OCs coming?

**Me:** soon =D

**Ashley:** do you remember all their pokemon teams?

**Me:** no and two of which the information is on DevianArt and I'm still scared to go on there

**Ashleigh:** why?

**Me:** I still have to finish the art trade and I can't until I can find time to scan it and color it. Things have been busy and I'm still not using my own computer...

**Erica:** oh

**Me:** yeah... (though now that I think of it part of this story is on there too which means I'm going to have to go on there eventually to try to update it and check for any completed OC forms on there)

**Cassidy:** anyways...

**Me:** I can't be depressed...I must be happy *slaps my own cheeks and then realizes that I forgot to refer to myself as Ash again and no longer feels like changing it again* I have a semi-formal dance to go to tonight so I must be sad

**Ashleigh:** listen to music, it helps

**Erica:** Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Unexpected

**Me: ** yes I realize my other stories need to be updated but I'm in the mood to write more for this story which has been rather rare

**Ashley:** *about to question me but realizes it is not worth it* uh, you know what? I'm not even going to ask

**Me:** *glances at her, shrugs, and looks at audience* well with accepting OCs, I need at least one to travel with Kanto (people seem to REALLY like Sinnoh for some reason...) I won't put your OCs in any pairings unless you want them to be and if you want them to be, I'll only pair them up with who you want or not at all. The OCs submitted already are fine where they are though I still have to find out where XSilverChanX's is going and I have to admit I had to think a lot about how I was going to work Tinyfox's into the story.

People who submitted OCs: celegal1, Sandstorm-cat, Friendly Kitty, Tinyfox, and XSilverChanX

**Ashleigh:** cool

**Me:** oh, that reminds me, I think I'm going to start the review reply corner for this story like the one Friendly Kitty and a few others use..might make my life easier when it comes to this story

**Emily:** Okay, review corner!

**XSilverChanX:** Thanks =D Great OC, what region do you want her to travel in during the story?

**Sandstorm-cat:** Yes it has XD Your OC will come in soon...I think, or at least that's the plan anyways

**Friendly Kitty:** lol =) now that I think of it, maybe Moon's friends should adopt the rope trick sometime.

**celegal1:** Thanks =) Yeah, Team Eon's turning out to be a cooler villain than I thought they'd be

**Tinyfox:** yeah I know... um, this may sound a bit weird but...would you mind if your OC punch preppy prissy pink cheerleaders that were singing the U.G.L.Y. song? I know she's supposed to be violent so it would be in her character but I figured I'd ask.

**Me:** I only own my OCs and my ideas.

~xxx~

_"In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

~xxx~

Chapter 8

Ashley, Gary, Ben, and Trip made it out of the Rock Tunnel without any further injuries. They even became closer teammates.

They took off the rope from their wrists and Gary packed it back into his bag before the group enter the Pokemon Center nearby instead of trying to get to Cerulean City after all they have been through. (a lot of wall bumping, tripping, battles, arguing, making friends, walking, etc.)

They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy so that they could be healed while the group of four went off to get food in their bellies.

"I can't believe they sneaked up on us like that," Trip said before putting a spoonful of macaroni in his mouth.

"I don't know why Gramps is trying so hard to keep one step ahead of that group, but how does Eon seem to know everyone's movements?" Gary asked as he looked into his glass of soda with an intense stare.

"I should have thought of using Pichu's Flash earlier," Ben said. "We shouldn't have been so easy to separate."

"What does Team Eon want with Kanto? What exactly does the professor expect us to do? Who was the black cloaked leader person?" Ashley asked. "Those questions are a little more important to me then how Eon tracks people. Gary, all three of you have been somewhat well known in at least one region, enough so that an evil organization would know to keep an eye on you and know your strengths and weaknesses."

"So each region group has at least one of your friends, and all of you aren't really famous," Gary said.

"Which is surprising since we've traveled so much and have talent in one way or another," Ashley commented.

"So Professor Oak assigned you guys to us because you girls are powerful forces to be reckoned with along with the bonus of not being well-known," Trip said. "Our secret weapons."

"So it seems," Ashley replied. "But wait, does that mean the fate of the world is on our shoulders? Oh gosh, he shouldn't put so much faith in us, what if we mess up?" Ashley put her hand on her forehead as she started to worry a lot. The boys each put a hand on her shoulders.

"After what I saw you do back there, I believe in you too," Trip said.

"Hey, you're not alone," Ben said. "You got us and Pokemon!"

"Besides, you're far more capable than Ashie-boy and he saved the world numerous times," Gary said and Ashley smiled.

"Thank you guys," Ashley replied before hugging them all in a group hug. "You guys are the best."

~with Cassidy and Emily~

The morning came and Paul found out that waking Cassidy was the least of his worries. Barry was snoring loudly while almost falling off the bed and Emily was sleeping like a log with headphones in her ears. Cassidy woke up to Paul's alarm clock and chuck pillows and various items at his head while cursing and saying uncomprehendable words until he shut it off. Now, he had to team up with her, since they were both dressed, to wake up the blonde boy and the orange haired girl. Cassidy shook Emily hard until she woke up and almost hit her black haired friend. Paul stared at Barry before deciding to kick him which woke him enough so that Paul could order him to get changed and to get ready.

The group of four then hit the road after everything was packed and ready. They walked towards Vielstone City while hitting the Lucario Kingdom on the way so that Cassidy could switch out Pokemon. Soon they had to set up camp in the woods and rest before they could even consider making it to the next city since Cassidy basically forced Paul to slow down and take breaks. (To be honest, it was a scary sight with the screaming and complaining)

~with Erica~

The next day they walked to the gym only to bump into a girl. Well, more like Jimmy ran into the girl literally and Erica along with the rest helped her up and kept apologizing.

"I'm so sorry," Jimmy said.

"It's fine, you don't need to keep apologizing," the girl replied quietly while blushing from embarrassment. The girl was about 5"3 with brown eyes, glasses, thick brown hair pulled back in a side ponytail, and a hourglass-like body.

"So are you a trainer?" Jackie asked.

"Um, yeah," the girl replied while staring at the ground.

"Cool! So is me and Erica!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Erica and I," Solana corrected.

"Whatever," Jimmy replied and Erica giggled.

"My name is Erica," Erica said while offering her had to the girl to shake. "Sorry that Jimmy ran into you, he's just a little too excited to see me battle Faulkner. By the way, Jackie's the blonde and Solana's the blunette."

"I'm Kitty," the girl replied while smiling a cat-like grin and taking Erica's hand to shake. "I was on my way to battle Faulkner too."

"Cool, how about we cheer for each other, Kitty?" Erica asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Kitty replied. The two girls walked to the gym together and they found out that Kitty had the battle after Erica. Kitty went to sit on the bleachers with Solana, Jackie, and Jimmy.

"This should be good," Jackie said while crossing his legs and leaning back with his hands behind his head. Solana leaned forward and Jimmy wasn't even sitting.

"I haven't seen a gym battle before in person, this should be a good experience," Solana said.

"Huh?" Kitty asked while blinking and looking at the blue haired female adult.

"GO ERICA!" Jimmy yelled. Erica blushed and sweat dropped before waving back at her teammate. Erica faced Faulkner and they both took their places in their designated boxes. It was a three-on-three battle and only the challenger could switch Pokemon.

"Go Pidgeotto!" Faulkner said.

"Go Vulpix!" Erica said.

"Interesting choice for someone from Unova," Faulkner commented. "You have the first move."

"Flamethrower!" Erica said and the fox Pokemon shot out fire and Pidgeotto dodged but some of its feathers were burned. "Well, at least we got some feathers. I suppose we're a little rusty, aren't we?" Vulpix then quickly dodged a peck attack from Pidgeotto. "Faint Attack!"

"Agility," Faulkner said and Pidgeotto somehow managed to dodge the Faint Attack, or so it thought. Vulpix nailed it on the back with a flamethrower attack.

"I didn't realize either of them were so strong," Kitty said. "It's going to be hard to beat Faulkner."

"I'm sure you'll have no issues!" Jimmy replied. "Faulkner's not really that strong, though I wonder why Erica didn't save Vulpix for his Skarmory."

"I hope I don't have to face his Skarmory," Kitty said.

"If Erica beats it, you won't have anything to worry about," Jimmy replied with a smile and Kitty nodded.

"Extrasensory followed by Fire Blast," Erica said and let's face it, the Pidgeotto was a good as toast. Faulkner returned his Pokemon.

"You're Pokemon are a lot stronger than most when they challenge this gym," Faulkner said. "But can you beat Pidgeot and Skarmory?"

"I dunno, but I can try," Erica replied with a shrug.

"Go Pidgeot!" Faulkner said as he let another bird Pokemon.

"Hm, Vulpix, do you want to take a break?" Erica asked and Vulpix hopped over to the trainer box and laid down by Erica to start taking a cat nap. "Okay, let's go, Espeon!" She sent out the purple cat-like Eevee evolution to the battle field. Pidgeot dwarfed Espeon in size but Espeon's gaze was not shaken at all.

"Espeon huh?" Faulkner asked. "Still no Unova-native Pokemon from you, huh? Well that's fine, this time we'll start the battle off!" Espeon yawned and sat down and licked its paws. "Pidgeot, use Twister!"

"Dodge it," Erica replied. Espeon ran purposely just fast enough to dodge the twister. "Future Sight, and I clearly remember you being faster since Ashleigh complained that you made it hard for her to keep track of your movements." Espeon smiled and Erica realized the Pokemon was purposely being a wise-aleck. Espeon used Future Sight and waited for further instruction from her trainer. "Swift and Confusion."

"Aerial Ace!" Faulkner said and Pidgeot failed since Confusion stopped in its tracks so being hit by Swift was inevitable.

"Double Edge!" Erica said and Espeon obeyed. "Agility, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Psybeam..." Erica kept saying commands and Faulkner couldn't think faster enough to help his Pokemon out so he just start saying random moves which made the battle extremely hilarious.

"Uh Fruit Rollups, wing clippy," Faulkner said as he tried to think of more commands while Pidgeot, Espeon, Erica, Kitty, Jimmy, Solana, Jackie, and the referee stared at the gym leader before laughing. The young gym leader blushed from embarrassment and Espeon's Future Sight attack from earlier hit Pidgeot causing it to faint. "I'm sorry, that was so embarrassing."

"Sorry, I forgot Espeon likes to throw off her opponents, she's a character, just like her sister," Erica replied while sweat dropping. Espeon walked like a prissy cat back to Erica and poked Vulpix only to be patted at.

"I shouldn't have lost my cool, I'm a gym leader," Faulkner said. "Let's see if I can redeem myself. Go, Skarmory!" He let out the steel bird Pokemon and Erica's Snivy decided to let itself out.

"Guess I'm using Snivy then," Erica said.

"Ah, so you do have a Unova-native Pokemon," Faulkner replied.

"So, shall you start off this battle or shall I?" Erica asked.

"You should," Faulkner replied.

"Oh?" Erica asked while raising her eyebrows. "We'll let you judge if that was a smart decision. Snivy, Sunny Day." The light intensived in the room and Faulkner realized that this gave Snivy an edge.

"Steel Wing!" Faulkner said.

"Double Team," Erica replied. Skarmory was no fool despite the many copies of Snivy and managed to hit the right one. "Impressive, didn't expect that one. Alright, Snivy Leaf Storm followed by Solarbeam." Erica bit her lip as she knew that it wasn't going to be as effective as she would like, but she knew that the two moves were the strongest moves Snivy knew. The battle was long and well fought before Erica emerged as the victor. She received her badge and thanked her Pokemon and Faulkner before going up to the bleachers and giving Kitty a high five. "Good luck and knock 'em dead." Kitty nodded and walked down the stairs while Erica sat down in Kitty's place next to Jimmy.

"Ah, that's right, I have two challengers right after the other today," Faulkner said with a smile. "Miss Kitty from Solaceon Town, Sinnoh, its a pleasure to meet you."

"I don't know if I'll be as good as Erica was, but I promise I'll try my best!" Kitty said. Faulkner nodded and they went to their respective boxes.

"Go Noctowl!" Faulkner said as he let out the owl Pokemon.

"Go Sora!" Kitty said as she released a male Totodile.

"You can have the first move, Miss Kitty," Faulkner said.

"Uh, just Kitty will be fine," Kitty replied while blushing form embarrassment. "Water Gun, Sora!" Totodile shot a Water Gun at the Noctowl and, much to Totodile's annoyance, Noctowl dodged it. "Aqua Jet!" This surprised everyone except for Erica.

"How does it know that?" Faulkner exclaimed.

"Solaceon Town is a town that has lots of breeders living within it," Kitty replied.

"Alright Kitty!" Erica exclaimed and Kitty blushed from embarrassment.

"Ice Punch, Sora," Kitty said and Faulkner watched his owl Pokemon freeze in defeat.

"This just isn't my day, is it?" Faulkner muttered to himself as he returned his Pokemon. Sora the Totodile jumped into Kitty's arms and they hugged each other and cheered.

"We did it! We beat Noctowl!" Kitty said.

"You still have two more Pokemon to defeat," Jimmy said.

"Go Pidgey!" Faulkner said.

"I think it's either Cloud's or Neku's turn, don't you think Sora?" Kitty asked her Totodile and he nodded. Kitty returned Sora and then she let out a male Driftblim. "We can do this Cloud!" Driftblim nodded and Pidgey just sat there while waiting for an order from Faulkner.

"You start off again," Faulkner said.

"Okay," Kitty replied while nodding. "Cloud, Constrict!" Driftblim wrapped its string tentacles thingies around Pidgey and started to squeeze.

"Try using Gust to get out of there!" Faulkner said and Pidgey tried but Driftblim's pretty strong.

"Thunderbolt!" Kitty said as she started to gain more confidence. Pidgey was then knocked out.

"Go Hoothoot!" Faulkner said after returning Pidgey. With a Thunderbolt, the Hoothoot was down for the count and Kitty had the Zephyr Badge. Erica and Jimmy ran down and hugged their new-found friend and cheered as well as praised her. Solana and Jackie were impressed and shared their compliments as well. "You two are great trainers, you two girls are going to go far."

"Thank you, Faulkner," Kitty and Erica replied.

"And I see Jimmy is still as loud and obnoxious as ever," Faulkner said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jimmy exclaimed and Kitty giggled along with Erica. Faulkner messed with Jimmy's hat while laughing.

"It's good to see you too," Faulkner said.

~with Ashleigh~

Getting to Pettleburg City was surprisingly quick and Ashleigh quickly challenged the gym before the guys had a single chance of getting off their bikes.

"And she called me impatient," Brendan said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you are impatient," Lucas replied.

"Should we follow her?" Kellyn asked as he pointed at the gym door.

"We probably should," Brendan replied.

"I'm going to get a burger first," Lucas said as he put his hands behind his head. "Anyone want to go with me?"

"I will," Brendan replied. "Kellyn can watch the bikes." The two boys started to walk away from the Ranger who was moving his arms from gesturing from the two boys to the gym door.

"But, what about? Shouldn't we-? Why am I-?" Kellyn asked before giving up and letting out a sigh. "Guess I'm stuck here with the bikes." His Pachirisu let itself out from its pokeball and it climbed up to sit on Kellyn's shoulder. "It's just you and me, buddy."

Meanwhile, Ashleigh was facing Norman.

"Go Spinda!" Norman said as he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go Riolu!" Ashleigh said as she sent out her's.

"Psybeam!" Norman said.

"Dodge it!" Ashleigh said and Riolu managed to jump away in time. "Force Palm!"

"Dodge it!" Norman said and Spinda danced away only to be hit with a Low Kick. "What the-? When did you say that command?"

"I didn't, Riolu can think on its own two feet," Ashleigh replied as she pointed at her Riolu. "That and its got great combat reflexes thanks to lots of training with Grandpa and Maylene along with me though I've never been much of an opponent for Riolu."

"Teeter Dance!" Norman said.

"Riolu, dance!" Ashleigh replied. "I know you get embarrassed by it, but dance." Riolu frowned and decided to dig a hole instead. "Right, I know we still have to work on the dancing coordinating thing, I forgot. Well, Sky Uppercut!" Riolu came out from under Spinda and hit it with Sky Uppercut. "Cross Chop!"

"Dodge Spinda and use Facade!" Norman said and so Ashleigh's first gym battle commenced.

Meanwhile, with Brendan and Lucas. They had four bags full of burgers and fries and four large cups of soda.

"You think it was okay to leave Ashleigh to battle by herself and Kellyn to stand out there by himself?" Brendan asked.

"They'll be fine," Lucas replied. "Besides, we got them food, they'll forgive us. That and I don't think Ashleigh cares that we're not in the gym with her and it's not raining so Kellyn should be fine."

"I suppose you're right," Brendan said before taking out a cheeseburger and eating it. Lucas did the same and they sat down at a table outside so they could eat some of their food.

Meanwhile, Ashleigh was battling Norman's Vigoroth with her Ampharos.

Meanwhile, Kellyn heard a crash coming from a building nearby.

"Team Eon or trainer battle?" Kellyn asked his Pachirisu. Pachirisu replied with a shrug.

Ashleigh and Norman were having a fun battle with Slaking and Feraligatr when someone or something decided to blast a hole in the gym's wall.

"Who did that?" Norman asked.

"Team Eon?" Ashleigh asked as the dust cleared. Sure enough there was a lady with long green hair pulled back in a ponytail while wearing a white uniform on a flying device similar to what the Pinchers use except the platform was bigger and the machines were much more efficient and futuristic. "What do you guys want now?!"

"The Balance Badge, destruction of the city, humiliate troublesome pests, you know, the usual," the lady replied.

'_Well at least she has a sense of humor._' Ashleigh thought.

"Why do you want the Balance Badge?" Norman asked.

"I don't want to enter the Pokemon League if that's what you're thinking," the lady replied. "The minions have managed to subtly steal at least one from everyone else."

"And you're not being subtle this time because?" Ashleigh asked.

"I'm annoyed and bored because of you brats arriving and starting to ruin everything here!" the lady replied.

"Oh?" Ashleigh asked as her eyebrows rose. The lady used a mechanical hand to grab Norman's badge case that he had with his badge in it and everything in case Ashleigh beat him which was going to happen if they weren't interrupted. Ashleigh grabbed hold of the hand and tried to pry it free and managed to be brought up to lady.

"Oh, I caught a brat too?" the lady asked Ashleigh grabbed hold of the case and the lady made the flying device to go higher so she wouldn't jump off. "Hand it over brat."

"Nope," Ashleigh replied as she held it to her chest and they then played a serious game of tug-of-war.

Meanwhile, Team Eon grunts were causing trouble and destruction. Lucas and Brendan were running with their Pokemon and battling against the grunts. Kellyn ran over with Pachirisu and was followed by Norman.

"Hey Norman," Brendan said.

"Brendan," Norman replied with a nod.

"Hey, where's Ashleigh?" Lucas asked. "We could really use her help wiping these guys out."

"Um, she's kind of busy right now," Norman replied with Ashleigh Feraligatr nodding behind him.

"What do mean?" Brendan asked and then Lucas was hit in the head with Norman's badge case.

"Ow," Lucas exclaimed as Norman picked up the case.

"She's very reliable." Norman said. "My badges are what the Eon lady wanted and she almost got it if it weren't for Ashleigh. Team Eon must be planning on capturing and controlling a very powerful Pokemon if they want all the gym badges."

"Eh? No way!" Brendan exclaimed.

"So where is she?" Kellyn asked as he tried to figure out where up in the air Ashleigh was.

"Aw, worried lover boy?" Brendan asked.

"She's our teammate, knucklehead," Kellyn replied while glaring at him. He let out Skarmory and got on its back. Soon he was up in the air.

"How long has he known Ashleigh?" Norman asked. "Because unless he's like Ash Ketchum, I'd say he likes her."

"Um, since Professor Birch came back from Kanto and I brought him to Slateport City," Brendan replied.

"But he is a Ranger, so its probably just in his nature to care about humans and Pokemon so much like that," Lucas commented. Norman and Brendan looked at the dark blue haired teenage boy.

"Sureeee, let's go with that," Brendan and Norman replied.

Ashleigh was get her hair pulled by the lady and it hurt but she knew she couldn't let it show.

"Why did you have to go and throw it away you stupid girl?" the lady asked. "The badges may have survived the fall, but I know you won't. We're higher than before, can't you see the clouds?" The lady threw Ashleigh off the flying device by grabbing Ashleigh from the hair and held her over the edge and just dropped her. Ashleigh never like the feeling of falling which is why she always didn't like roller coasters. She let out a scream and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she found herself in Kellyn's arms, again. Ashleigh turned red and Kellyn smiled with relief that she was okay.

"That was a close call," Kellyn said.

"Uh-huh, thanks," Ashleigh replied before fainting. This surprised Kellyn and he would have to admit it kind of startled him to have her suddenly go limp in his arms. He landed and unmounted with Ashleigh in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Lucas and Brendan exclaimed as they ran over, realizing that she was unconscious.

"She was when I caught her and then she fainted," Kellyn replied. "Did Team Eon leave?" Brendan and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, right after you left," Brendan replied and Kellyn nodded before looking around.

"They really trashed the place," Kellyn said.

"We're going to help clean up," Lucas said. "You should probably bring her to Nurse Joy." Kellyn nodded and while Feraligatr and Skarmory stayed, Pachirisu followed. Kellyn left Ashleigh in Nurse Joy's care along with Pachirisu.

It wasn't until the guys were almost done with clean up that Ashleigh regain consciousness. She sat right up as she realized she was in abed instead of Kellyn's arms on Skarmory.

"Where am I?" Ashleigh asked. "Where's Kellyn? Where's Skarmory?"

"So you're awake," a girl dressed in jeans, a brown t-shirt, and a pink sweater said. "I'll go tell Nurse Joy." The girl left the room leaving Ashleigh very confused. Nurse Joy entered the room with a smile.

"Don't worry, your travel partners are helping clean up the mess a bunch bad guys made," Nurse Joy said.

"The last thing I remember is being caught by Kellyn again in the sky on Skarmory." Ashleigh said as she rubbed her forehead.

"You fainted and Kellyn brought you here to me before leaving to help everyone else," Nurse Joy replied. "I'm sure they are done by now."

"Who was that girl earlier?" Ashleigh asked.

"She's a traveling coordinator that got hit by debris during the attack. A family friend of Norman brought her here, Brendan," Nurse Joy replied.

"No way! He saved someone?" Ashleigh exclaimed. "Wait, I shouldn't be surprised, should I?" Nurse Joy smiled and the door knocked.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked.

"It's me Brendan," Brendan replied as he opened the door. "How's Ashleigh and the other girl doing?" Ashleigh stared at him. Speak of the devil and he appears.

"They're both awake and doing fine," Nurse Joy replied with a smile. Ashleigh then noticed Kellyn's Pachirisu sleeping on her pillow and smiled while Brendan noticed her.

"Hey, Norman's got a badge for you and your Feraligatr's getting pretty worried," Brendan said. Ashleigh nodded and grabbed Pachirsu who woke up a little and snuggled into Ashleigh's chest before Ashleigh stood up. Her belt of pokeballs was still attached to her, which was a relief to her. She jogged to the door and Nurse Joy giggled as she watched the two walk down the hall like a pair of siblings, bickering, teasing, and all.

Norman, Lucas, and Kellyn watched the two walk over to them. They smiled and Norman congratulated Ashleigh before giving her the Balance Badge. Brendan sat down and reached into one of the bags and pulled out a thing of fries. Norman left and even though Lucas and Brendan were distracted by food, Kellyn was distracted by the sight of Pachirisu being cradled in Ashleigh's arms like a baby. Ashleigh sat down while being oblivious to Kellyn's gaze. She got her own fries, burger, and large cup of soda with a smile on her face. She was licked by Feraligatr and she laughed before petting it. She, Lucas, and Brendan then saw the girl from earlier peeking from behind the doorframe.

"Hey, do you want to join us? We have plenty of burgers and fries!" Brendan said and Kellyn snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl who had long brown hair like Ashleigh's and had hazel eyes that were a mix of brown and green. The girl smiled and walked over to take a seat next to Ashleigh.

"Thank you for bringing me here and saving me," the girl replied.

"No problem," Brendan replied while flashing a smile.

"You actually saved someone?" Lucas asked and Ashleigh started laughing.

"Hey!" Brendan exclaimed.

"That was my reaction too," Ashleigh replied while putting her hand to mouth while she tried to stop laughing which in turn looked like a cute shy move to onlookers.

"So what's your name?" Kellyn asked as he looked at the girl with his blue-green eyes.

"Deianira Griffith," the girl replied and Brendan and Ashleigh struggled to pronounce the girl's name back to her. "It's okay if you can't pronounce it right, most people can't, that's why I have so many nicknames."

"No, it's not okay!" Brendan and Ashleigh replied.

"Deianira, huh?" Kellyn asked. "Sounds like an exotic name."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Lucas said as he nodded. Deianira blushed and Brendan looked at Lucas along with Ashleigh.

"Why are you trying to flirt?" Brendan asked.

"What a nice compliment Lucas!" Ashleigh exclaimed. The three boys stared at Ashleigh as they realized that the concept of Lucas trying flirt flew right over her head. "Dee-ah-near-ah..."

"If it's going to be a struggle for you to say my name, why don't you call me Deia for now?" Deianira asked and Ashleigh nodded.

"Deia, I heard you're a coordinator," Ashleigh said and Deianira nodded.

"There's a contest in Rustboro City in a few days and I was on my way to the forest when all of this happened." Deianira said.

"Awesome, that means I can get my Rustboro badge AND participate in a contest!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"You're both a coordinator and a trainer?" Deianira asked and Ashleigh nodded. "That's cool! Me too!"

"Hey, why don't you travel with us?" Brendan asked before the girls could cheer and squeal that they found someone like themselves. "We'll be going to the same places."

"That would be nice," Deianira replied with a smile. "Oh, I forgot to ask, but I never did catch your names."

"I'm Ashleigh," Ashleigh said with a smile.

"I'm Brendan Birch," Brendan said.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas said.

"And I'm Kellyn." Kellyn said.

"Cool, I'm glad I found new friends here in Hoenn so quickly," Deianira said. "I was nervous to be traveling around by myself since I'm a bit danger prone."

"Now you have us so need to worry!" Brendan and Lucas exclaimed with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>I wonder if Ashleigh managed to say Deianira's name right

**Ashleigh:** it's a pretty name but I think it would be hard to say very fast

**Me:** I was going to have Sandstorm-cat's OC come in this chapter but that would involve a lot of walking a going against time and speed to have that happen

**Erica:** but two submitted OCs came in this chapter, that's good!

**Me:** Thanks =D

**Ashley:** so far, I don't have to worry about bumping into OCs

**Me:** oh trust me, you will

**Ashley:** -_-

**Me:** XSilverChanX your OC can go to any region except for the Ranger regions and Unova. Preferably not Sinnoh ...

**Cassidy:** I capture Paul to say the review reminder

**Me:** oh, okay?

**Paul:** T_T *tied up with rope*

**Emily:** XD

**Ashley:** how did you manage this one?

**Paul:** the woman is crazy

**Me:** okay, okay, say the review reminder and you'll be freed

**Paul:** Please review

**Me:** *raises finger and the rope disappears and Paul goes bye bye* Kitty is Friendly Kitty's OC and Deianira is celegal1's OC =D


	10. Chapter 9

Unexpected

**Me:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays though its the day after Christmas!

**Erica:** pokelover0ash only owns her OCs and her own ideas.

**Ashleigh:** now to the review corner!

**RangerTakara:** Thanks and yep! OC accepted =D I'll assume you'll want her traveling in Johto since its her hometown is in it, if that is okay with you

**Sandstorm-cat:** okay

**Friendly Kitty:** =D thanks

**Tinyfox:** it's okay. I can make the violent personality work and actually it will fit in quite nicely especially with Cassidy

**celegal1:** Thanks and cool =D quick question: was Ashleigh's attempt at Deianira's name correct?

**XSilverChanX: ** Thanks and yeah Brendan has never come off as the hero-type of saving people. That's great =D

_~xxx~_

_"In order to address this dire problem, each one of you will be paired up to cover the affected regions. And so, you will be paired up according to your abilities," Professor Oak said._

_~xxx~_

Chapter 9

The next morning, Deianira and Ashleigh woke up to find Brendan eating burgers for breakfast, Kellyn packing bags, and Lucas studying a map while drinking hot cocoa.

"Brendan, you really shouldn't eat burgers for breakfast, it's not healthy for you," Ashleigh said as she walked over with her bag and Deianira.

"We got you two eggs, well more like Kellyn did, Brendan wanted to give you two burgers and fries," Lucas said. Ashleigh and Deianira sat at the table where eggs, bacon, and chocolate milk was set for them.

"Anything new?" Ashleigh asked.

"The group in Kanto faced Team Eon, but no further information has been given," Lucas replied.

"Wait, those weird destructive people are in more than one region?" Deianira asked.

"Yep," Brendan replied. "Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto."

"What about Unova?" Deianira asked.

"No activity reported," Lucas replied.

"Now that I think of it, why is it that Team Eon is in every trainer region except Unova?" Ashleigh asked.

"Except Unova and the Orange Islands," Lucas corrected. "And I have no clue."

"I won't be intruding on a secret operation if I accompany you, will I?" Deianira asked.

"No," Ashleigh replied.

"Besides, having loudmouth Brendan and Ranger Kellyn provides enough attention," Lucas added. "That and it will make so people won't question why Ashleigh's traveling with a bunch of guys."

"What about me?" Kellyn asked.

"I'm not that loud." Brendan said.

"Your uniform is rather noticeable." Lucas replied.

"I'm wearing my undercover outfit, don't worry," Kellyn replied.

"Alright ninja," Lucas and Ashleigh replied.

"Why don't we shop for trainer clothes for him in Rustboro City?" Deianira suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Ashleigh replied. After eating, the five left for Pettleburg Woods.

~with Ashley~

Ashley, Trip, Gary, and Ben left for Cerulean City and managed to get to Cerulean City with no issues. Trip took plenty of pictures and Gary was brave enough to snatch the map away from Ashley so that she wouldn't get them lost. They entered the city to be surprised that a contest was going to take place and a festival was going on.

"I don't remember there being a festival around this time of year," Gary said.

"A contest in Kanto?" Ashley asked. "Weird."

"Neat!" Trip exclaimed as he started to take more pictures.

"Look at all that food!" Ben exclaimed.

"Oh look its Gary with friends!" the Cerulean Sisters exclaimed.

"Like oh my gosh," Daisy exclaimed.

"Um, what's with the festival?" Gary asked.

"We wanted to celebrate with the contest and all," Violet replied. "That and it increases the city's popularity a lot."

"Their voices are kind of annoying," Ashley mumbled.

"You're not too much better," Trip muttered back.

"Gee, thanks," Ashley mumbled back.

"No problem," Trip replied.

"So do you guys want tickets to the contest?" Lily asked. "And new outfits to match in the festival?"

"Sure!" Ben exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" the others asked and they were dragged to the gym to receive tickets and an outfit makeover.

They came out wearing yukatas and sandals. Ben was wearing a dark blue one that had white specks and a black ribbon/cloth around the waist, Gary wore a black one that had a tan ribbon/cloth around the waist, Trip was wearing a gray one with a black ribbon/cloth around his waist, and Ashley wore a yukata that was black with a white floral pattern and had a red ribbon/cloth around her waist.

"You look pretty in that yukata, Ashley," Ben said Ashley blushed.

"What are you talking about Ben?" Gary asked. "She's always pretty." Ashley's face flamed red.

"Yeah, pretty alright, pretty tough," Trip said.

"And don't you forget it," Ashley replied though she was relieved that Trip just saved her from the two calling her pretty since she didn't know how to respond.

"Ooh, is that a love triangle I see?" Violet asked.

"OMG, like yeah," Lily replied.

"So adorable," Daisy replied.

"So when's the contest?" Ashley asked as she crossed her arms.

"Tomorrow," Daisy replied.

"Enjoy the festival for now," Violet said.

"Maybe you'll run into a coordinator," Lily said.

"Knowing my luck, we will," Ashley replied. "Not like that's a bad thing. I've known a lot of pleasant people that are coordinators."

"Oh goody," Violet replied.

~With Cassidy and Emily~

"Are we there yet?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes," Paul replied and sure enough, they set foot in Veilstone City. "We'll leave within a day or so. There's no contest here."

"Then why are we here?" Emily asked.

"It's Paul's hometown," Barry replied with a smile.

"Oh," Emily replied. Emily stepped out to walk towards the Pokemon Center when someone collided with her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl who had run into her said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with an outfit of blue jeans, green shirt, and a light blue sleeveless vest and an Eevee rested on her shoulder.

"It's alright," Emily said. "So where are you going in such a hurry?"

"The gym," the girl replied.

"Oh, a trainer!" Emily said. "I have friends that challenge gyms!"

"Cool," the girl replied.

"I'm Emily, what's your name?" Emily said.

"Bianca, but you can call me Bian if you want!" the girl replied with a smile.

"Hi Bianca, my name's Cassidy," Cassidy said. "The purple grump is Paul and the male blondie is Barry."

"Cool," Bianca replied with a smile. "Well, I have a gym battle with Maylene to go to!" Bianca went to run off when she noticed that Emily and Casidy were following her, and Barry and Paul were following them. "Um, can I help you?"

"We want to watch you battle and cheer you on!" Emily replied and Bianca nodded.

"This should be fun!" Cassidy said.

"Well, it's not like we have something better to do," Paul mumbled.

"YEAH! We'll be your cheerleaders!" Barry exclaimed and Cassidy started to laugh her head off. "What's so funny?"

"I just pictured you in a pink cheer leading outfit!" Cassidy replied. Emily and Bianca tried to picture the thought, but they're faces were scrunched up in disgust.

"I think I'm officially scarred for life thanks to that image," Bianca and Emily mumbled as they walked away. Eventually they made it to the gym and Bianca stood in the Challenger's Box while the rest took up seats in the stands.

"So you're my challenger?" Maylene asked. "You look like you'll put up a fun battle! I'm Maylene, the gym leader of Veilstone City!"

"I'm Bianca," Bianca replied. "And I kind of figured you were the gyum leader since your standing in the gym leader box and your face matches the picture of the Veilstone City gym leader in the Archives." Maylene laughed a little.

"Well, in case you didn't figure it out already, this will be a three-on-three battle," Maylene said. "And only you may substitute your Pokemon during the battle."

"Alright," Bianca replied. "Sounds good."

"Go Machoke!" Maylene said as she let out the muscle Pokemon.

"Go Kirlia!" Bianca said as she let out her Psychic Pokemon.

"You can have the first move, Bianca," Maylene said.

"My pleasure," Bianca replied with a smile. "Future Sight followed by Confusion!" Kirlia quickly obeyed and Machoke couldn't dodge Confusion.

"Machoke, Brick Break," Maylene said. "Good choice, you based off your choice on mine."

"Actually, I was planning on using Kirlia first anyways," Bianca replied. Soon Machoke was defeated by the little Kirlia and Maylene sent out Meditite. Bianca returned Kirlia and sent out an Empoleon. Meditite stood no chance to the Empoleon's metal claw and Hydro Pump attack. Next up was Lucario versus Empoleon and it was an epic battle of mass porportions in which Bianca had to switch out her Pokemon with her Flygon before winning her badge.

"Great battle Bianca," Maylene said. "Here's your Cobble Badge."

"She's got an Empoleon like me!" Barry exclaimed as they walked done to congratulate Bianca.

"Awesome battle!" Emily exclaimed.

"Your Pokemon aren't half bad," Paul said.

"Thank you," Bianca replied. "So you guys wouldn't happen to be going to Hearthrome City, would you?"

"Yeah, we're going to compete in a contest," Cassidy replied.

"Cool, can I join you guys?" Bianca asked. "I'm heading there myself."

"Sure!" Emily, Cassidy, and Barry replied while Paul tried to say no, but was drowned out.

"Great," Bianca replied with a smile as her Eevee smiled with her.

~with Erica~

"So by traveling with you four I might expose myself to danger?" Kitty asked as after finished swallowing a spoonful of macaroni and cheese. Solana, Erica, and Jackie nodded.

"Yep," Jimmy replied. "We have to take down Team Eon."

"Well, it can't be worse than accidentally running into them by myself," Kitty said.

"But its dangerous," Jackie replied.

"So?" Kitty asked.

"You know, we're doing this mission anyways so we're not ones to talk about something being dangerous and not going on with it anyways," Erica said.

"She's right Jackie," Solana replied.

"I don't see why she can't come with us," Jimmy said.

"Fine, she can come," Jackie replied. "But you three are responsible for her safety, got it?"

"Yep!" Jimmy and Erica replied.

"Yes!" Kitty cheered.

"I knew you'd agree," Solana said as she patted the fellow Ranger on the back.

~in a place unknown~

"Check out this girl and her friends for me," a man dressed in black asked a woman dressed black. In minutes she finished searching to find barely anything.

"There's not much on them," the woman replied.

"How can such insignificant people cause such a disruption in our plans?" the man asked and the woman just shrugged. "No matter, we can work around this with no issues. How is the Hoenn division doing?"

"A teenage girl dressed in blue seems to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time by stopping the capture of the Professor, artifacts, and a gym badge." the woman replied. "Not much is known about her though."

"And Camelia never has been patient like her little sister," the man replied before sighing. "We'll let them be for now. How about the Sinnoh division?"

"No issues have arisen yet," the woman replied.

"Johto?"

"Some grunts have been taken in police custody," the woman replied.

"Our objectives?" the man asked.

"Close to being achieved," the woman replied with a sly smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> hahahahahaha MYSTERY!

**Ashley:** so you finally finished writing the chapter

**Me: **sorry but my new present I got yesterday which was a Galaxy Player 5.0 is just too awesome to resist using =D

**Ashleigh:** its like an IPod Touch isn't it?

**Me:** YEP!

**Erica:** cool!

**Cassidy: **awesome!

**Me:** well review!


End file.
